Inu Yasha: The Gitaroo Experience
by Kota Magic
Summary: An Inu Yasha/Gitaroo Man crossover. Inu Yasha and Kagome have their hands full when a modern-day demon sucks them into the world of Gitaroo Man.
1. Sucked In

**Inu Yasha: The Gitaroo Experience**

**Part 1**

"Will you hurry it up already?" Inu Yasha nagged as Kagome continued to fill her enormous backpack with food and other necessities. 

"Look," Kagome nearly growled, annoyed with his impatience. "You're the one that said we were going on an extra long trip this time, so it's better to be safe than sorry by bringing along extra supplies." 

"Which I'll probably wind up carrying anyway!" he snorted. 

"It's not that I ASK you or anything!" 

"You're too slow when you carry it yourself!" 

"Well, EXCUSE ME FOR BEING HUMAN!!" 

"You're not excused, wench." 

"Ooo! Osuwari!" 

*CRASH* 

"OW! Bitch!" 

"Serves you right!" Kagome turned away from him sharply. "Now why don't you go do something other than bug me for a change, hm?" 

Inu Yasha peeled himself off of the floor and grumbled, sulking off to wherever Kagome wasn't. As he entered the living room, he spotted Souta playing one of his countless video games. Inu Yasha noted that it wasn't one of the boy's usual beat-'em-up games; rather it seemed much more focused on the music it was making, though there appeared to be a battle of some kind taking place behind the series of curved lines slithering toward the center of the screen.

"What in the seven hells is that?" the hanyou asked. 

"Inu-no-niichan!" Souta beamed. "This is a new game that I got for my birthday the other day. It's called 'Gitaroo Man.' Wanna give it a shot?" 

"What the hell is a gitaroo?" 

"In this game, it's a musical instrument that looks like a guitar, but also serves as a weapon. To win, you've gotta play in time with the music, hitting the right buttons when the lines get to the ball in the middle of the screen." 

"Keh! Weird…" Inu Yasha snorted, but continued to watch Souta play anyway. The tunes were catchy, and the hanyou soon caught himself twitching his ears to the beat. He growled inwardly to himself, but even with restraint, his ears still moved slightly to the melodies. 

Inu Yasha had to admit to himself that the game did look rather fun to play, and when Souta finally completed the level he had been working on, the hanyou looked around carefully to make sure no one was watching and knelt down and whispered in the boy's ear. 

"Lemme give it a shot." 

Souta was all too willing to hand the controller over to his role model and idol. He pointed out the different buttons on the controller and explained what they did in the game. Taking a deep breath, Inu Yasha started on the first level. 

Little did anyone know that lurking about the house, nearly invisible to the naked eye, was a demon. But this wasn't just any ordinary demon. No, this one had been, oddly enough, created here in the modern times, a combination of a 'modern' demon and an ancient one… In its forehead glowed the faint light of a Shikon shard. 

As it peered out from TV at the gaming hanyou, it could not help but chuckle to itself. 

"_This ought to be fun!_" 

Kagome finished packing her bag and hauled it as best she could into the living room to find Inu Yasha. She probably would have broken down laughing at Inu Yasha's attempt to play a modern day video game if her miko senses hadn't picked up on the presence of the other demon in the room. 

"Inu Yasha, there's something in here!" she darted her gaze about room, but saw nothing. "Inu Yasha! Are you listening to me?" 

"What?" the hanyou irritatedly paused the game. 

"There's a demon in here---I mean besides you!" she spat out. "And… I think it's got a Shikon shard!" 

The controller dropped immediately from Inu Yasha's hands and he jumped up, ready to draw the Tetsusaiga at the drop of a feather. His ears twitched and he sniffed fervently to pick up the demon's scent, but the only smell he could pick up, besides those of Kagome and her brother, was the scent of electricity coming from the TV. Souta leapt behind his sister, trembling as he recalled the last demon he and his sister had had to deal with here in the present day. 

It was dead silent in the room except for the occasional bit of static from the TV. As Inu Yasha listened, the sound of the static increased in volume. 

"It's coming from the picture-box!" he growled, baring his fangs. 

At that moment, the static noise erupted into laughter, and the TV screen turned fuzzy white. 

"About time you noticed me!" an electric-sounding voice uttered. "I was beginning to think I'd never get any attention around here!" 

"Where are you?" Inu Yasha drew his weapon, his ears swiveling to find the source of the voice. 

"In the game…" it replied icily. 

"What!?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat as her gaze darted towards the Playstation 2 system on the floor. 

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" the unseen stranger continued. "The winner gets my prized possession---a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" 

"I knew it!" Kagome breathed. 

"Come out, you coward!" Inu Yasha bellowed. 

"No, no, no…" giggled the voice. "I must insist that you come IN!" 

The TV fuzzed and crackled violently with electricity. Terrified, Souta ran out of the room, but not before watching as his sister and Inu Yasha were pulled into the television set. The screen fuzzed a moment more before resetting and displaying the title screen of "Gitaroo Man." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, this oughtta be one hell of a weird crossover! I've been on a real Gitaroo Man high these past few days, and this is the result. Actually, I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for awhile, but with school and everything, I just haven't had the time to start writing it until now.

For those of you who aren't gamers or simply have not heard of Gitaroo Man, the game play is simple, but I won't explain it here on the account that Souta pretty much summed it up in this chapter. Got a PS2 and haven't played it yet? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR???

By the way, I'm going to need your help--- if anyone has the lyrics to the techno song in this game called "Flyin' To Your Heart," could you please, PLEASE send them to me! I have been looking for them everywhere and not found them! They will be greatly appreciated!!

As usual, whether you liked it or hated it, please tell me! If I don't get too many reviews for this fic or reviews saying it's bad, I'll take this fic down so that you guys/gals won't have to suffer. 


	2. The Tetsu what?

**Inu Yasha: The Gitaroo Experience**

**Part 2**

"Where in the seven hells ARE we?" Inu Yasha growled as he looked around them. 

"I don't know," Kagome edged closer to the hanyou. "but it sure seems familiar for some reason…" 

"You're on the planet Gittaline." came a voice from behind them. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome spun around quickly to see an odd-looking boy standing there. He wore a taxi-driver-like beret, and following him around was a small white dog, wagging its tail contentedly. 

"Say, aren't you…." Inu Yasha began. 

"U-1!" Kagome gasped. "Inu Yasha! He's Gitaroo Man!" 

"WHA… what!?" U-1 backed up, and the dog growled. 

"That's impossible!" the hanyou grumbled. "Didn't you tell me that was all just a game?" 

"It is! But… how did we get here." Kagome looked around, nervous. 

"Maybe that demon you sensed earlier transported us here." Inu Yasha deduced. "Now we gotta worry about getting back home." 

"I don't get it!" the dog suddenly spoke up. "How did you two figure out that U-1 is Gitaroo Man so quickly?" 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized quickly. "It's a long story, but to make it short… where we come from, you're just a game." 

"A…" U-1 uttered. 

"…game?" the dog finished for him. 

Kagome nodded. 

"And what's this about a demon bringing you here?" asked the dog. 

"Kagome sensed a demon with Shikon shards, but before we could tackle it, it brought us here." Inu Yasha grumbled. 

"That doesn't sound good," said the dog. "'Cause incidentally, this world's got a couple of problems itself!" 

"Like what?" Kagome blinked. 

"Like the Gravillian family." the dog replied. "I'm still not sure what kind of mischief they're gonna try, but U-1 and I are pretty sure we can handle it." 

"Speak for yourself, Puma!" U-1 glared at the dog. 

"Hey! What have you got to worry about?" Puma's tone was confident. "You're Gitaroo Man!" 

A voice called out from the direction U-1 had been heading in. Inu Yasha and Kagome stepped aside as a girl about U-1's age approached him and the dog. 

"Hey, U-1!" she said cheerfully. "What are you up to?" 

When U-1 didn't answer immediately, Inu Yasha glanced at him, only to find hearts where the kid's eyes should have been. Just great, this idiot had a crush on the girl… NOW what? 

"I was just… on my way to go meet you… hehe…" the infatuated boy replied. 

Inu Yasha was about to cut in with something fresh, but another cocky voice beat him to it. 

"Like she'd wanna hang out with a loser like you!" a boy in a blue shirt screeched his skateboard to a halt in front of them, popped the board up and caught it easily. 

"Kazuya, be nice!" the girl scolded the other boy. 

"Pfft! Fine…" Kazuya rolled his eyes. "but I still don't get why you bother with him, Pico." 

"Um… WE'RE STILL HERE!" Inu Yasha bellowed when he'd felt ignored long enough. 

"Oh!" U-1 was suddenly jolted from his trance. "I was just… helping these out-of-towners…" 

Kazuya looked Kagome and Inu Yasha over disgustedly. 

"I'll say their out-of-towners!" he muttered, roughly taking Pico by the hand. "Let's get out of here, Pico." 

Kazuya tugged her arm, rendering her speechless beyond a hurried goodbye. U-1 stood rooted to the spot. 

"That jerk!" he fumed. "One of these days…" 

"U-1, why don't you just go after her?" Kagome asked. 

"B-Because… uh… well…" U-1 stuttered. 

"Because he's a wimp, that's why!" Inu Yasha gave U-1 a half-hearted kick to the rear end, but it was enough to send the kid sprawling to the ground. "Keh! If Kouga were ever to pull a stunt that stupid, I'd throw his ass on the ground so hard, he wouldn't get up for-" 

"OSUWARI!" 

*CRASH* 

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Inu Yasha snarled. 

"Sorry about that." Kagome helped U-1 to his feet. "Inu Yasha's not exactly what I'd call Mr. Nice Guy, but he's got his good points… when he wants to show them…" 

"How the heck did you make him fall like that?" Puma sniffed cautiously at the floored hanyou, then nimbly dodged out of the way of retaliating claws. 

"Oh that?" Kagome mused, not having had to explain in quite some time. "You see that rosary around his neck? There's a spell on it that makes Inu Yasha hit the ground when I say 'Osuwari!'" 

*CRASH* 

"OW! Damn it!" Inu Yasha growled. 

"Must come in pretty handy I'm guessing…" Puma blinked as he witnessed the spell being used again. 

***********************************

"If you would just LISTEN TO ME," Puma growled. "then it wouldn't be so hard!" 

"Aw, Puma, come on!" U-1 whined. "We've been practicing for an hour now. Can't I at least have a break?" 

"I'm sure you're friends wouldn't whine about it." Puma sighed. "Right, Inu Yasha?" 

"Keh! Leave me out of it!" the hanyou turned away sharply, more interested in his bowl of GitaRamen. 

After an apparently failed attempt to go out with Pico, U-1 and Puma invited their new friends home for a bite to eat and to help them get familiar with the world around them. Once they had acquainted Kagome and Inu Yasha with their home, U-1 fixed up some instant GitaRamen, which the hanyou had all too willingly dived into. Now, Puma was teaching U-1 the basics of being Gitaroo Man, but after several failed attempts, the boy was getting sick of practicing. 

"Inu Yasha's not really the musician type if you ask me, Puma." Kagome chipped in. "But he definitely knows how to use the Tetsusaiga." 

"The what?" U-1 and Puma uttered simultaneously. 

"She means my father's sword here." Inu Yasha mumbled through a mouth full of food and gripped the sheathed blade to point it out. "I'm the only one that can use it though." 

Puma seemed to stare at the sword curiously before approaching Inu Yasha cautiously. 

"What is it, Puma?" U-1 asked. 

"Inu Yasha," Puma's gaze didn't stray from the weapon. "Would you mind if I had a closer look at your sword?" 

The hanyou didn't see any harm in letting the smaller dog look at it, and it wasn't as if Puma could use it, so he calmly drew it from its sheathe and laid it beside him on the ground. 

"It only looks crappy when I'm not using it, just so you know." Inu Yasha explained quickly before shoving more food in his mouth. 

"It just looks like a rusty old katana blade, Puma." said U-1 as he came over to get a better look. "What's the big deal?" 

For a long moment, Puma didn't say anything, and that only served to peak the curiosity of those around him. Even Inu Yasha slowed the rate and volume of his munching when Puma didn't say a word. 

"I knew it." the dog said, finally breaking the almost perfect silence in the room. "This sword is actually the gitaroo of ancient times, the Tetsutaroo!"

Inu Yasha suddenly spit out all of the food in his mouth. 

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" he hollered. "My Tetsusaiga is NOT one of your stupid musical instruments!" 

"Are you serious!?" Kagome picked up the blade. "How is that possible?" 

"There was another line of Gitaroo Men at one time," Puma explained. "But we thought that they had all died out ages ago. Inu Yasha, if you're the only one that can use it, then you're proof that the old Gitaroo line still exists!" 

"Wow…" Kagome uttered. 

"Whoa…" U-1 swooned. "Now I'm even more confused! Puma, what does all that mean?" 

"Look, you idiots don't seem to understand that THIS…" Inu Yasha picked up the Tetsusaiga and promptly transformed it. "is a sword, NOT A GITAROO! Eh? What are you all staring at?" 

Kagome and U-1 pointed timidly at the transformed demon blade, and Inu Yasha quickly turned it over to see what they were gawking at. There, embedded in the wide part of the blade, was a large green sphere that glowed steadily in time with Inu Yasha's heartbeat. Needless to say, the hanyou was outraged. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TETSUSAIGA!!??" he bellowed. 

"TetsuTAROO, Inu Yasha." Puma corrected him. "And we didn't do a thing. You transformed it yourself, remember?" 

"THIS WASN'T HERE LAST TIME I CHECKED!!!" Inu Yasha pointed furiously at the recent change to his favorite weapon. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome gestured for him to calm down. "Maybe it's just a temporary side effect of being here." 

"W-What do you mean?" Inu Yasha brought his voice down to a more tolerable level. 

"Think about it." she continued. "The Tetsusaiga never looked like that until we got stuck here in Souta's game. Maybe once we find our way back, your sword will just turn back to normal." 

"For your sake, you'd better be right!" Inu Yasha sighed. 

"Nobody's going anywhere!!" came a sudden, squeaky voice. 

"Uh oh! What's that!" U-1 panicked. 

"Get ready, U-1!" Puma transformed into a red, dog-shaped amp and hurtled THE Gitaroo straight at U-1. Inu Yasha had to pull Kagome back a bit as U-1 caught the instrument and instantly transformed into Gitaroo Man. 

"Wow…" Kagome blinked. 

"Weird…" Inu Yasha muttered. 

Just then, something big and sharp came whirling out of nowhere straight at them. Inu Yasha, used to dodging Sango's boomerang, threw Kagome and himself on the floor and out of harm's way. Puma did the same to Gitaroo Man. 

The weapon whirled to a halt easily in the hands of their attacker. When Gitaroo Man and the others looked up, a very red and black weirdo was standing there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry that took so long, but I needed some inspiration. Glad I got it! By the way, when Puma turns into that amp-thing, he's got some kind of robot number/name. If anyone can tell me what it is, I'd greatly appreciate it.

Tetsutaroo....... hmm.. funky name for a weapon, ne?

Anyone who has played Gitaroo Man before knows who the 'red and black weirdo' is. For those of you who haven't played it, you'll just have to wait and see!

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Inspire me!


End file.
